Networks have various measures of service quality. Bandwidth, throughput, and latency are typical service quality parameters that can be measured with respect to a particular network. Bandwidth is typically measured in bits per second and represents the maximum rate that data can be transferred across the network from a sender to a receiver. Throughput is typically measured in bits per second and represents the actual rate that data is transferred across the network from the sender to the receiver. The available channel bandwidth and signal-to-noise ratio determine the maximum possible throughput. Latency is typically measured in seconds (or fractions of a second) and represents the travel time delay between the sender sending data and the receiver receiving and decoding the data. Latency, therefore, is principally a function of the travel time of the data as it traverses the network between the sender and the receiver, and any processing time at any intervening nodes the data traverses.